Conspiracy Theory
by NoxNoctis108
Summary: A modern day conspiracy theory horror story with a True Blood setting. There will be a developing foursome between three original True Blood characters and an OC of my own. Hope you enjoy.
1. Magic and Sunlight

Godric sat on the couch across from the vampire called Compton and his human, the Stackhouse girl. He had no idea why this meeting required their presence, they were not from his area or apart of his nest. This irritated him. The authority were always dragging innocent bystanders into these messes. Eric employed the vampires human to help find him, it definitely made since that he was here. Godric narrowed his gaze at his progeny as he watched him glancing over at the Stackhouse girl. He couldn't believe Eric would stoop as lowly as to hire underlings to search for him. Was Eric serious about finding him using a telepath who couldn't even read the minds of vampires? Godric new better than that. Eric was up to something.

Godric moved his gaze to the girl. She was fairy. The distinct smell of the fae he would never forget..no matter how faint. Fairies were intoxicating. A drug of choice for all old vampires who remembered them from the old days, and the war that chased them out of this realm. Godric looked down to his feet when the girl caught his gaze. Not out of insecurity but because he didn't want to match anyones gaze at the moment. He felt fatigued from the bombing on his nest last night. It was his fault they infiltrated his nest by means of doing harm. What did he expect would happen after all of his nest jumped the Fellowship of the Sun the way they did? How could Eric have allowed such a thing to happen. He should have come alone. Easier to get away with what he was originally trying to do. Perhaps Eric new of this. Perhaps Erics unorthodox methods were because he was scared to find his maker in an uncompromising position that he would have no control to make better. Afterall Godric had never been captured by humans before. Eric must have known something else was awry. If so his progeny was smart. That he liked.

Halfway through the meeting with Nan there was a loud pop and a swirl of color behind Eric. Eric looked to Godric and sat up a little straighter but never turned to look at the commotion as if he was aware of what was happening already. Godric broke his progenys stare and watched as a young girl appeared and moved to stand behind Eric. She was beautiful with long golden curls and a small curvascious frame. Bright colored eyes and a dashing smile that lit up the room and caused all the vampires who had, to retract there fangs. She moved quickly to stand behind Erics chair, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for being late. I thought I had more time. It is unusually difficult to match time from my realm to your dimension in this time space continuam. Sometimes I get lost. Did you find your maker?"

As if already knowing the answer she locked eyes with Godric and smiled wildly.

"Yes. No thanks to you." Eric answered narrowly.

"Eric who is this!?" Nan ordered.

"She is my…" Eric hesitated to find a word that suited the girl. Looking to his maker as he did so. "..my ward."

The girl laughed. "Your ward!? Seriously North Man?" She moved to the side alittle so that her body was not hidden behind Eric and bowed to Nan. "I am called Imogen. I am not from your world but I know of it. I am Erics and I was to help him find his maker." Again as if already knowing who he was she locked eyes with Godric once more. "I am sorry for apparating in the middle of your meeting. I feel Eric only and I can not always know if the timing to my apparitions are inconvenient."

She was met with nothing but stares and she turned to Eric. "Perhaps I will return to you at a later time."

"No." Everyone looked to Godric as he stood up. "I am bored with politics. You will stay with Eric now. I want to know who you are."

Imogen said nothing but smiled softly and bowed to Godric. He scooted to the left putting distance between him and Isabel. He patted the space between them and looked to Imogen. In turn she looked to Eric who nodded to her. The next instant she was sitting in between Isabel and Godric. She looked from one and then to the other.

"I hope my scent is not too distracting."

Godric hadnt expected her scent to sneak up on them the way it did. Considering how close she had apparated to Eric he must have smelt her before she appeared out of the color and smoke. It was strong and sweet. A lot like the fairy girls but more so..and different. She had a very otherworldy scent. The fairies smelt of earth and water. This was different. He leaned forward and looked to Isabel as she struggled to keep her composure next to this alien girl. Godric pursed his lips before he spoke again. Knowing that the scent she had he would taste on the tip of his tongue it was so intoxicating.

"Nan I want to end this gathering." Godric turned to the beauricrat and she tensed. The statement was straight forward and uncontestable. Godric got this way sometimes. He was not taken by authority of any kind least The Authority of Vampires. No one argued with Godric. He was to be King if the Authority got their way and if they didn't he was an Ancient no one fought with him.

"Godric you must meet with me before the nights end to sign paperwork relinquishing your rights to your territory. Also the Authirity will want an explanation …over this strange girl. Will you comply?"

"Of course. Before nights end." He replied standing up as she hesitantly walked out with her lackies. Godric was sure she was fuming with curiosity of the strange intruder. They all were. He looked up to the unusually tall lackey who quickly turned her eyes from him as she followed behind Nan. Godric was sure her height rivaled Erics and smiled as he looked to his progeny who had the same thoughts. Women just werent ever that tall normally. No doubt the only reason she was a bodyguard for Nan. Godric turned to Bill and the Stackhouse girl as they stood aswell. Bill gave a slight bow and Sookie smiled fondly at Godric.

"What is my progeny oaying you for your humans services?" Sookie shifted unconfortably at Godrics question. This did not go unnoticed by Godric.

"He is paying me $10,000 for this." Sookie shot out, not giving Bill any opportunity to speak for her.

"Then it is doubled. If you can stay another evening I will pay you the same."

"I appreciate that but it really isnt necessary. It doesn't feel right. In fact I should be repaying you."

"For what!? My saving you from a horrible humiliation." Godric laughed a deep rich laugh. Imogen smiled and looked to Eric. His maker was attractive. But perhaps more so to her because they were both stuck in a perpetual state of youth. She had not met an ancient boy ever before. Even if he were vampire it was attractive; immortality in a boy.

"Well I figured no amount of money could repay you anyway so I have a gift for you instead." Sookie replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out a large vial. She handed it to him.

Godric took it and gazed at it. Watching the thick red liquid inside slosh back and forth as he rolled it in his hand.

"Your blood!?" Godric looked to Bill at this and not Sookie. He being her vampire and Godric accustomed to the old ways had to have the permission to taste another vampires human. Bill looked to Sookie frantically. This told Godric he was unaware of her gift. So he held it back out to her.

"No it is not my blood." She replied more to Bill then to Godric. She looked to Godric next and took a deep breath. "It is my fairy Godmothers. She owed me a favor and so I summoned her here earlier tonight and asked for it. My blood isnt powerful enough for the gifts effects anyway."

Godric watched Sookie, his mouth slightly ajar as he tried to figure this out. "So the blood isnt the gift?"

"Of course not." Sookie laughed. "Pure fairy bloods effects last much longer. The gift I wanted to give you in return for saving me was the gift of light." She took another deep breath as Godric merely stared at her. "The ability to walk in the sun… for a little while anyway. I wanted you to have it."

Godric looked back at the blood and then to Sookie. "No one has ever given me such a gift before. Thank you. I will cherish the moment." A little unbelievingly Godric looked to Eric who stood and moved to Imogen who now sat alone. Isabel was standing near Godric at the revelation that he would be able to walk in the daylight. Her eyes glued to the vial. Every vampires dream was for the sun. To be able to see it and bathe in it again.

Godric watched as Sookie and Bill left the room. He turned his attention back to the vial again. Completely forgetting the reason he had closed the meeting off so soon. The magical girl. He spun around and watched as Imogen and Eric glared at one another. He hadnt heard them speaking, he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Godric I am going to go find Nan. Figure out what is to happen next since you will no longer be presiding over this area. I really think you should have fought her."

"No matter Isabel. The job was literally boring me to death." He said this as Imogen watched him. In the last hour he had experienced more than the last two decades alone. A gifted vial of fairy blood and a strange girl who he was sure was full of magical tricks of all kinds.


	2. Aliens

Eric and Godric sat on the bed in one of their adjoined rooms. They were quiet as they listened to the bath water in the other room. Eric had ordered Imogen to clean herself while they spoke in private.

"She is yours?!" Godric turned to look at Eric. They sat right next to one another on the side of the bed closest to the doorway to the other room. The bathroom in that room was right inside that door off to the right. Since she left the door slightly open they could hear her well. Godric hadnt been with her and Eric when Eric told her to bathe he wondered if she knew they were both out here.

"Yes she is mine so to speak."

Godric watched his progeny sensing something amiss.

"What is it!? Has she been forced upon you some how? Is she of the Fae too!? I have met Niall and he is a demanding Fae to vampires. Have you come into some sort of debt with them? What is this Eric? Your vagueness is destroying me."

Eric sighed and laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Thinking back to the last several weeks. He wasn't even sure how he came to know all that he now knows of the Universe. It truly was mind blowing. He figured it was better to let Imogen speak to Godric then to try and remember everything she had told him.

Godric leaned down next to Eric, placing a hand on his progeny's chest.

"You are in trouble are you not? Speak to me?" Godric was becoming worried. Eric began speaking in Old Swedish.

"I am not in trouble Godrik. The girl is full of wonder and mystery. I found her in a forest in Morocco, having been drained by a vampire, almost to near death. She had been untouched, not raped. Considering the area of the world this made me believe she was attacked by either a female vampire or she fought off her attacker just in time. Later Imogen informed me of the latter."

Eric turned so that he lay facing his Master.

"I gave her my blood to bring her back to a positive state. When she awoke she looked to me for a brief second then disappeared instantly. I didn't see her again for a little over a week. When I did I was back in Louisiana dealing with a local drainer. I was ambushed by a group of humans very well accustomed to our ways. Hunters I would say but I havent seen a group of this like since the fuedal era. They had me Godric. I would have been dead if it wasn't for her. If she had been one second later…"

"..I would have gone to war." Godric finished the sentence for Eric, also speaking their preferred language.

"We were even. Or so I thought. But she was hiding something from me. I took her back to Fangtasia and offered her further protection if she wished to stay in my area for awhile. I was not imposing on her. I hadnt even questioned her of her origins yet when a pop sounded off near us. Much like the one you witnessed earlier when she appeared. They are called apparitions and this is what she did in the forest to get away from me. Another being had appeared from the colorful fog claiming to be her Master. He was infuriated because I had given her my blood. He called himself Dro'Go and claimed they were creatures from another planet. They could interdimensionally travel and have been presiding in this world on and off in the last couple centuries."

"Was he beautiful too?" Godric whispered glancing bashfully to the door.

"No." Eric replied rather bluntly. Godric snapped his attention back to him.

"The humans are calling them extraterrestrials, or aliens. But very few only really know of them and or have seen them and lived to tell the tale. Myself included. They have technologies and capablities that far reach ours. They are tall, with elongated limbs and pasty pastel colored skin. This one appeared to be green. He had large black eyes that consumed most of his face and a mouth that you could not see unless he became angry and roared out at you. Like a monster Godrik. Not much has caused me fear but this creature did."

"How did he speak to you? Did his mouth appear when he talked aswell!?" Godric was standing up now looking from the door to Eric off and on.

"He spoke to me telepathically. Like Sookie can with the fairies. He told me the girl was sullied and unclean now that she had my undead blood. He said I was a creation not of the humans' God but of another."

"Another God!? Which one?"

Godric was so interested in the origins of this world and its inhabitants, the supernatural and the humans, that he was completely enamoured with Erics tale. He had done his fair share of unknown research. Gnosticism would be his philosophy of choice and aliens certainly went well with that.

"He claimed Lilith was not a God but a creation of the archangel Uriel with a daughter of a human man. That this Uriel put a piece of his power, the power of God into this unborn child. Lilith. She was born an immortal creature like Uriel who could walk the worlds forever in the day and the night. However, like God and his creations, the humans. Lilith strayed the path Uriel had marked for her. Instead of inheriting part of the heavens as a Celestial being. She became enraptured by the taste of human blood. A curse that God put on her as punishment for Uriel creating her. Because she consumed the blood of humans she could never ascend and become like her father Uriel, for she was his creation and not Gods. The human God is an envious God.This is how he banished her and punished Uriel at the same time. Apparently Uriel watches as each vampire is made, passing the power of his daughter on to each new vampire made. Also part of his punishment from God, never to be undone."

Godric watched his progeny with all the skepticism in the world.

"You asked." Eric stated dryly in English as Imogen walked in the room with a towel, drying her hair.

Godric watched as she walked to them completely unashamed of her nakedness. She smiled at Godric and turned to scowl at Eric who grinned up at her. She always forget he was a perverted vampire. She really didn't mind but it made her uneasy in front of Godric. It embarrassed her to be noticed sexually.

"Perhaps in this world I should start shielding myself more."

"Perhaps." Eric stated cooly.

"I believe my body is too young for you. But maybe Godric…" She turned to him and dropped the towel. She wasn't seducing him. She just wanted to see if she effected Godric the way Eric implied but never reacted to her. She watched as Godric took in her body and swallowed hard, tensing up and slowly sitting back down a bit further to the end of the bed and away from Eric and her.

"Vampires don't swallow." She used their language. Godrics gaze shot to her eyes and locked on.

"Depends on the vampire." Eric replied cooly again. "Are you so eager to seduce him?"

The towel shot up to her instantly and Godric tensed more. The use of any magic disturbed him greatly. He was an ancient vampire after all. He didn't get to this age being stupid. Some magic had reign over vampires.

"Of course not." She answered in English and sat down in between them. "Its just ive been in servitude as a virgin for a thousand years. It would be nice to experience pleasure while Im here in this world. The world of pleasure. Whom better to experience it with then one as old as Godric?"

She turned to look at Godric who watched her very closely, mouth closed and jaw clenched as if struggling to fight the urge to bite her. He was not used to anyone speaking so freely of sex around him. Everyone knew he preferred men and he never flaunted sexuality, certainly not his. Not until now anyhow.

"I am very good at it." Godric replied quietly and Imogen smiled brightly, looking down and touching Godric's hand. Within a millisecond he grabbed hers. Instinct. He never allowed touch. This girl was different but again…instinct. He turned her hand around so that her wrist was upwards and placed the whole thing to his mouth and nose. He inhaled her scent deeply. She gasped, Eric shifted and then in another split second Godric had her lying on her back right next to where Eric had lain, his nose planted deeply in her hair. He moved slowly to her neck and felt her hand squeezing his shoulder in uncertainty. He noticed her heartbeat turn erratic and he pulled back a little, remembering that she gad chosen to trust his progeny after an attack in Eastern Europe where attacks on women tended to be much more frequent than other places. He looked her in the eyes and grinned showing her his fangs band their retraction. Eric sighed in relief and stood up pulling Imogen with him.

"Come lets leave Godric to himself. He needs to feed."

The towel she had been using was in Godrics hand and she reached for it. He held it out to her with a mischievous gleam. She didnt take it fast but slowly reached for it. Dropping it and holding it to her side when she had it in her possesion. She looked up to Eric.

"Let me feed him North Man."

"Im not going to give you away like that so soon. You are mine. Obey me." Eric had the girl glaring at him.

"Eric! If she wishes to stay. Let. Her. Stay." It was a command from Maker to Progeny. Eric dare not disregard. He left instead giving a look of longing to the girl.

"I will be downstairs ordering food for you Imogen. You should eat as well." The door closed behind him instantly.


	3. Masters

Imogen walked over to the couch grabbing a bag Eric had brought in with them earlier. Scrounging through it she found an oversized Fangtasia t-shirt and a pack of bikini panties.

"Godric what is bikini, what does this mean?"

"They are worn for swimming." He replied as he sat down on the couch near her. She hummed as she moved behind the couch to step into them. Godric watched her intently sure that his gaze wasn't bothering her. She was shameless of her body. A rare quality in a woman, especially one as young as her. Godric was the same way. Perhaps their millennial ages made them so.

"I really don't wish to wear that shirt. I will get lost in it." She stated coming around and sitting right next to Godric.

He shifted a little, her presence made him nervous. Also not a common occurrence. Godric was beginning to think again about how this night was one of the most interesting he'd had in a very long time. Exciting was the vial of fairy blood Sookie gifted to him waiting in the drawer on the other side of the room to be taken. Exciting even more, was this strange girl his progeny was dragging around as his own. It seemed Eric didn't want even his maker touching her and so Godric made note not to over pass boundaries. He of all vampires respected the old ways.

The girl stared at the fire place. There was no fire but she stared anyway. Godric looked to it, he took time to himself and disappeared in his head as well. The fireplace was small and nothing like the one he had in his homes. He loved fire. Stemming from his younger years in the wild. There was something undoubtedly alluring about fire. There was a cackling from behind the mesh guard and Godric narrowed his gaze and tensed up, expecting something to jump out of it and right in front of them. Then the embers blazed and he watched the beginnings of a small fire. He turned to Imogen who sat staring at him, unmoving and stoic as if lost in thought. Had she done that? Of course he had. This strange girl. Hadnt Eric referred to her as being full of wonder and mystery. Maybe he used a different choice of words. But Godric was certainly in awe and mystified by her. He watched her watching him.

"Do you have others?" She spoke softly in Old Swedish.

"Others? Other progeny? Yes."

"Are they beautiful like Eric?" She smiled.

"Yes. Well," Godric looked back at the fire. "no one is quite like my Eric. But she is a beautiful creature. Truly. A bit diabolical but then she is mine."

"She is a girl?!" Imogen beamed shifting to turn towards him a bit more.

"Yes. A little older than you physically. Not as old as Eric. Her name is Nora."

"Mmm. Pretty name."

Imogen looked out of the window and sighed getting lost in her thoughts for the first time that night. She felt so relaxed near Godric. And she had been trained for centuries to meditate and clear her mind but being near Godric provided a tranquility she had never known ever before.

"Do you have others?" Godric questioned loving the broad context the question implied.

Imogen looked back to him and took him in for a moment while she thought about her answer. There was really nothing to think about anyway so she shrugged her shoulders a bit dully and turned back to the large window and the moon high in the sky.

"No. I am alone."

Godric swore his heart beat for the girl for the first time in his undead existence.

"Why?"

Imogen closed her eyes and found herself irritated with Godric for the first time. She didn't know why anything about her was so important. She chose to remain vague as to move on to a new topic quicker.

"My existence is conditional."

Godrics brows furrowed at her words. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what she meant Eric barged through the door with a tray of food. He placed it on the table in front of Imogen and she immediately dropped to her knees from the couch and started taking off the lids. Eyes wide almost like a girl child opening up presents and too eager to see what they were. She placed her hand to her belly as the aroma wafted to her nose and made her belly tell them all how hungry she was. She moaned softly as she broke off a piece of bread with her fingers and placed it in her mouth. Godric found it to be sensual to watch her eat. He gave most humans the privacy to eat alone or with each other. Normally the smell of food bothered him. He could always smell certain foods in human waste as well. He really didn't understand the appeal they had for food. He was brought back to his senses at her bashful smile, her gaze on him.

"I am not human." Back to English again.

"Can you read my mind?"

She nodded looking to Eric who had a disapproving look.

"Sometimes I cant help it. I let my guard down when the food came in."

Godric licked his lips and watched her, uncertain of his next curiosity. But she had been in his head anyway so he continued.

"Do you produce waste?"

"Of course I do." She shot out fast, turning back to her food.

She stared at a bowl of yellow liquid and found herself unsure of what to do with it. Truth be told she didn't eat food back home. Had never needed the use of dishes and utensils. Eric was aware of her situation. He leaned forward and picked the bowl up placing it to her lips and tilting upwards. She sipped hesitantly as she felt the heat radiating from the liquid. This made Godrics insides clench with envy. This all was so foreign to him. Watching the interaction between her and Eric was a sweet thing and probably the most private thing he will ever see Eric do. His progeny would never do this for any one else. Of this he was sure.

"You could use a spoon if you'd prefer." Eric picked up a utensil that was metallic and almost short with a round like bowl on the end. That was called a spoon. What a funny word. She thought to herself. He repeated the name in Old Swedish and she found she preferred that name for it.

"Sked." She repeated softly.

She grabbed it from him and placed it back on her tray. Instead taking the bowl from Eric and repeating the first process. Her eyes locked on to Godrics from over the rim of the bowl and she swallowed and sipped repeatedly before unlocking her gaze and setting the bowl down.

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

"Not necessarily. I do not produce it. So I suppose to some humans it is an indifference."

"It would not be to me." She smiled picking another piece of her bread. "They feed us differently at home. We are fed through tiny nutrient capsules. There is no aroma or warmth to eating where I am from. I have never felt food inside of me until now."

Godric looked to Eric perplexed before returning his watchful gaze to Imogen.

"Where are you from?"

"Mmm." She turned to loom out of the window again. "There are no stars in your city. I can not show you from this geographic location. But if you are familiar with constellations I come from The Plaides. I am the last of my people there. There are a few of us scattered across the galaxies both in this dimension and others but I have never met anyone else like me. We are being kept as slaves on motherships and underground on certain planets. The race of Annunaki enslaved us long ago."

"Annunaki" Godric whispered. He had heard stories of the underground giant reptilians. But he had chalked it up to myth or conspiracy. He never believed in their existence. He had heard of a base to the West called Draco. A horrible place of monstrous atrocities. He wondered now if what he had heard was truth?"

"Yes the base exists. In fact my Master…" She quickly looked to Eric who looked away from her at the mention. "..mm well my old Master anyway, should be there now. It really is an irrelevant thing. It can not be changed. They have ruled this planet from its depths since before the creation of humans and human kind. They have many, many other worlds and have technically colonized Earth 7.1 million times."

"Impossible." Godric replied curtly.

"No. Improbable. But very possible. There are hundreds of thousands of parallel universes. Hundreds of thousands of Earths and hundreds of thousands of you and Eric. Well actually, because the origin of the vampire is such a circumstantial occurrence that there are some Earths where your kind and many other supernatural creatures, for the same reason, do not exist. Some Universes where Uriel did not get angry with God and go against him to make his own child with Gods creation."

She said this as she looked to Eric. She had told Eric much more than Eric had told him. Godric moved to sit across from her on the floor, leaning in with his hands on his lap under the table.

"What do you want from Eric? He is keeping something from me." There was a tone to Godric that demanded to be answered.

She looked to her new Master and he stood up, Imogen following suit, afraid she had upset him.

"Imogen you look like your finished. Go to sleep." In an instant her eyes were closed and in the next Eric had her craddled in his arms before she hit the floor.

"You can command her?" Godric asked in awe. "How totalitarian Eric." Godric smirked at his progeny who ignored him and walked the girl to their bed.

"Godric, I need to finish telling you about Dro'Go. Her last master."


End file.
